1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder assembly of a vehicle sliding seat for supplying electric power to auxiliary units in the vehicle sliding seat, aiming the prevention of foreign substance invasion and the smoothness of the sliding movement.
2. Related Art
A seat of a vehicle is provided with various auxiliary units such as a motor for sliding drive, a crew member detection sensor, and a heater. Various feeder assemblies of sliding seat have been proposed.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show a conventional example of feeder assembly of a vehicle sliding seat. (refer to patent document 1)
The feeder assembly 61 is provided with a generally rectangle pipe case 62, a slider 63 moving in the seat sliding direction of the case 62, and a flat harness 64. The flat harness is supported by the slider 63 at one end and fixed by the case end at the other end, bent to generally U-shaped in the case.
The case 62 has a slit 65 for the insertion of the inner side portion of the slider 63 in an upper wall 66, and the slit 65 is covered by a top wall 75, and is hidden from the exterior. The flat harness 64 is arranged longitudinally, one end following to a slider-side connector and the other end following to a fixed-side connector of the case end. The slider-side connector 67 is connected to each auxiliary unit of the seat side through a harness 74 (FIG. 12). The case-end connector 68 is connected to the power supply or the switch through harness (not shown).
In FIG. 12, the numeral 69 shows a seat, 70 shows a vehicle body, 71 shows a guide rail, 72 shows a roller part engaging free slide in the guide rail 71, and 73 shows foaming material, such as urethane, respectively.
Patent document Published Patent Application: H10-112922 (page 3 to 4, FIGS. 3 to 5)
However, even the labyrinth is constituted from the top wall 75 and the upper wall 66 of the case 62 in the aforesaid conventional feeder assembly 61 for sliding seat, when the occupants spill juice and confectionery or the sand of a sole falls, there is not necessarily a fear of these foreign substances invading in the case from the slit 65 through between the top wall 75 and the upper wall 66 of the case 62. Moreover, since the upper wall 66 and top wall 75 of the case 62 are formed in complicated shape and the holding of the flat harness by the slider 63 makes the structure complicated, there is concern about high cost in parts. Moreover, the use of the flat harness 64 as a circuit body makes the parts cost high and the limitation of the number of circuits causes a problem to narrow the versatility for every type of a vehicle. Since the wiring harness 74 is connected between the seat 69 and the case 62, the wiring harness 74 is stretched and bent to the bending direction and there is also concern about the short life of the wiring harness 74.